Drum sticks and, in particular, snare drum sticks are typically fabricated from wood or other materials, such as aluminum or wood laminates (woods comprising a plurality of thin wooden plies that are pressure treated with resin, glue and color). Snare drum sticks are comprised of four main sections or portions which comply with industry standards with respect to design and manufacturing. These four sections or portions of such drum sticks are the tip, the shoulder, the body or middle section, and the butt end. Each section or portion of the drum stick has a particular shape which affects the feel and response of the drum stick to the percussionist. There are innumerable possibilities as to the shape of the aforementioned sections or portions of the drum stick. For many years snare drum sticks have incorporated a nylon tip on the end of the drum stick in order to produce a harder and clearer sound on drums and cymbals and to increase the longevity and durability of the tip. Wooden drum sticks are typically of the “throw away” type and are readily discarded. Such wooden drum sticks are inexpensive to produce and may last only several weeks to a month depending on how much and how hard they are used. The response and feel of such wooden drum sticks is dependent on the pitch and weight of the drum stick. If the drum stick is of a high pitch and a particular weight, it will bounce off of a drum quickly producing an excellent tone. If the pitch of the drum stick is too low and its weight is too light, it will bounce off of the drum slowly and will vibrate in the hands of the percussionist producing a dull and inferior tone and will absorb too much vibration from the drum head. The foregoing typically occurs with about 90% of the mass produced wooden drum sticks; only 10% of the wooden mass produced drum sticks will be of a pitch and weight range that are desirable.
In view of the foregoing, it has become desirable to develop an improved drum stick that is more durable than presently available drum sticks fabricated from wood, aluminum or wood laminates, will have a high natural pitch, will rebound off the drum extremely quickly, and will possess a perfect and consistent weight range. Such a drum stick will provide significant benefits to the percussionist in terms of increased hand speed, tone quality, and sound production.